Picture Perfect
by Sora Maro
Summary: Antony Edward Stark wouldn't change anything in the world to be a part from his family. Everything as it should be. Absolutely perfect. But of course being Tony Stark nothing is ever truly perfect. From Livin'4Jesus' Steve Antony Stark series


**'Ello there! I'm Sora Maro coming to you with a one shot. Ever since I found and fell in love with Livin'4Jesus' Steve Antony Stark series, I developed and toyed with a couple of one shots to the series. So, without further a due (And with permission), I bring to you _Picture Perfect_.**

 **Also note that I obviously do not own the Avengers, Alia Stark, nor Bing Crosby's "Silver Bells"**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _City sidewalks, busy sidewalks/Dressed in holiday style/In the air there's a feeling of Christmas._

Quiet as a mouse, or as much as possible, Tony silently sat down so as not to wake the sleeping Steve. His wife's favorite song, sung by Big Crosby, laced the air sweetly. Crackling fireplace with stockings hung on the wooden mantle and his tired son resting in his mother's arms; Antony Edward Stark felt immediately at home.

"Tony?" His beautiful wife leaned her head against the soft couch to watch him sip his beer.

"Yeah?"

Alia shifted their baby boy in her arms and bit her lower lip. "Where in the world did Steve get his coloring from? Blond hair? Blue eyes? Did your mother have it?"

"No." Tony's beer clicked onto the side table. Leaning forward, he mused, "Actually, I look a lot like her."

"Strange."

He contorted his face in different odd expressions before shrugging his shoulders. "Not really. If you take a look at the genetic history of our families you can follow a distinct pattern by which you notice that blond hair and blue eyes falls into. So by which one can understand that blond hair and blue eyes is a recessive gene and brown hair, brown eyes is dominant. This being said -"

She smiled at him softly. At this expression, Tony recalled all the reasons he fell in love with Alia Racheal Stark nee Rogers.

"But of course I'm a mechanic at heart, not a biologist." Her laugh rang out as bells and he joined her.

 _Silver bells (Silver bells)/ Silver bells…_

Laughter faded away into gentle companionship. Tony wished with all his heart that no matter what, they would stay like this forever. Fire, being the only light at that moment, flickered across the creamy walls and the panel wainscoting Alia loved. Their soft red curtains hung down to block the sight of snow from their eyes. So just the three of them curled up, mother and son on the suede brown couch and the father in his tan recliner.

"I love you, Tony." Alia lovingly looked at him.

"And I love you too, Steve." Tony smirked

His wife's ruffled look made him shake his head with laughter. But it watered down into fitful giggles as she placed a finger over lips and jabbed another in the direction of baby Steve.

Finally he settled down again, shifting back into his chair and ignoring the music. Alia and Steve breathed softly but sometimes, Tony could hear them and a softer smile would play on his face. As he watched Alia with their son, he snapped his fingers.

Right, that's what he wanted to do!

After sipping some more of his beer, Tony set it down and stood up. "I have an idea I want to try out. I'll be back."

"Tony! " Alia scolded. "It's Christmas, family time."

"We're not doing anything," He whined.

She sighed, and settled her gaze on Steve. "I have to go put him down for bed anyway. Go play with your toys."

Tony shrugged his shoulders and found his way down to the basement. Probably should have stayed up there. Scratching his head, Tony set to work pulling the gloves over his hands. Settling his safety goggles into place, sparks flew from the ignited torch. A wide grin filled his face.

She would definitely forgive him in the morning after seeing this.

 _Soon it will be Christmas Day_

 _Clack_! The goggles, torn from his sweaty face, bounced on the metal surface. Tony lifted his head to look at the time, one o' twenty-two in the morning. Grimacing, he brushed it once again and then laid it in the packaging. Once he tied it tightly, he creaked upstairs and settled both packages in the two stockings.

With a smile and a prayer that she wouldn't murder him later, Tony snuck off to bed to hopefully cuddle with his wife.

Steve's door stood ajar and his curiosity powered through, so Tony entered his son's room and was met with a beautiful sight. His wife curled up in the loveseat they placed in there for late nights and Steve, wide-awake, cooing and reaching for his father.

Picking him up, Tony kissed his cheek and nestled him into his arms. "Oh if you're anything like me, Alia will murder us both. Especially considering you stayed up this late just to be with me, kid."

Steve's big blue eyes stared straight back at him before his mouth pursed together and he gurgled happily. A spitball landed on his unshaven chin and Tony's face contorted.

"Really? Really, Steve?" With an unimpressed look, he wiped the spit off his face and leaned against the ottoman with Steve nestling into his chest.

That was how Alia found them that morning. A grime covered Tony and a darling baby Steve curled up against an ottoman snoring peacefully together. With a shake of her head and the plying of a stinky Steve from Tony's arms, Alia managed to wake up Tony. She had him take a shower and she changed Steve before seven in the morning.

A clueless baby and a semi-hyper father sat in the living room with Tony bouncing his knees all the while. Their first Christmas together with baby Steve, he couldn't be happier.

"Hey Alia, let's have the kid open up his stocking and then we adults can open ours."

She nodded and took Steve's stocking off the mantle and opened it up. The first that came up was a little winter scene box with blue ribbon. Steve tilted his head but kept babbling on happily at everything. She unwrapped the ribbon and took off the box. Tony's smile grew as her eyes watered.

"Oh Tony," She gasped. "He'll love it."

Inside was a small Captain America photograph frame with a picture of the three of them when Steve was born.

"I figured that if he's anything like my lovely queen over here, he'll want the needless nostalgia and-" Her arms wrapped tightly around him and he patted her back. "Well I hope he likes it as much as you." Tony chuckled.

Another gift from Steve's stocking, wrapped in bright seasonal colors, found its way in Tony's hands. He unwrapped it, paper flying everywhere and inside a blue and red quilt was a Captain America doll. Instantly, Steve latched onto the doll and popped inside his mouth. Fortunately only the head fit in and neither parent worried too much about that.

Alia cried over his gift he finished for her last night. A gorgeous silver necklace that graced her neck. He put it on her and Steve lost all interest in his toy, he kept trying to get a grip on Alia's necklace.

As his family joyfully celebrated around him, Tony closed his eyes.

Each day it got easier to remember, even the most amazing little things.

His eyes slowly opened and his lips curled into a grin. There slept Steve on the couch, huddled under a pile of blankets and Tony's beautiful girlfriend leaning onto Tony's shoulder. The fire crackled close by in the new Avengers building that they called home. But after all of that, he wouldn't change anything in the world for the life he lived now.

"Merry Christmas," His voice trailed off even though a content smile played at his lips. _"Merry Christmas, Alia. Steve and I love you so much."_


End file.
